epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:FrankieRapBattles/Any ideas for the Season 5 Trailer:
When ERB does the trailer for Season 5, what would you like to see happen, and who would you like who see cameo in it. So far, we've got some ideas, if there's anyone comes up with more ideas, then leave it in the comments, and we'll add it to the list NOTE: Ik there's already a General Discussion, but since nobody is responding, I'll just re-do it here. Suggestions Frankie's Ideas -Hitler appears, somehow is alive again, searching for Vader, and in the shadows, which is Wolverine, but he's not revealed while in the shadows standing against the wall, warning Hitler saying "Hey, Hitler, I don't think you should be here" And Hitler questioned him saying "And why not?" Then some claws comes through Hitler's chest, hinting Freddy Krueger. Do ya'll like it? Yes No -Hitler somehow ends up in the land of Oz, and he says "How did I end up here?", then he gets crushed by a house. Dorothy (Only legs are seen) and Toto comes out the house. And Dorothy says "Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore, I think we're getting ready to battle another girl, but I'm going to need some back-up". Hinting that Scarecrow, Tin Man, and The Lion will back her up. So Hitler's ghost rises up and say "Damn it, this again?!", but The Wicked Witch of the West appears and magically makes the ghost disappear. Then a voice is heard saying "Off with their heads", hinting The Queen of Hearts. Do ya'll like it? Yes No -In Jack the Ripper vs Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter is sneaking up behind Dr. Jekyll (Face is covered by the shadows), thinking he's Jack the Ripper, based on his cameo at the ending of Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde. So Dr. Jekyll suddenly starts transforming into Mr. Hyde (still covered by the shadows), and Hannibal Lecter gets scared and starts screaming and running. Do ya'll like it? Yes No Wach's Idea -Since I want the premiere to be Ash vs. Darwin, I kinda want to see Ghost Hitler get caught by a Pokeball. Very similar to Ghostbusters, but it's a funny theme to keep with. Do ya'll like it? Yes No Cave's Idea -Hitler appears, and is alive again because idfk, and he confronts Vader once again. Vader turns around, takes off his mask, and is revealed to be one of the Stooges. Hitler is confused, and is suddenly stabbed in the chest by a rapier, hinting to the Musketeers. Do ya'll like it? Yes No Joseph's Idea Adolf Hitler's ghost escapes as it is being placed into the Ghostbusters trap. It is seen flying out into a graveyard, where it passes over the vandalized graves of Billy Mays, Steve Jobs and Romeo Montague. He passes over his grave and re-possesses his own body (conveniently stitched together down the bottom) and breaks out of the grave before realising his prized mustache has been stolen! And then a shadow flies over him, revealing itself to be a bat. A book cover slams over this scene with the cover "EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY SEASON 5" I kinda feel like Stoker vs Shelley :P Do ya'll like it? Yes No WildBlueBird's Idea Walt Disney is walking back to his office in the classic castle looking smug with himself after the finale. He enters to find that The White Witch of Narnia is sitting in his chair. She then turns him to stone with her wand and then remarks that this is for ruining her movie. The White Witch then walks out of the office when a voice calls out "Where do you think you're going?" The White Witch turns round and Queen Elsa's hand comes into shot. Do ya'll like it? Yes No Alan's Idea If Stooges vs Musketeers: The Stooges are cleaning up the mess of the hotel from where the Ghostbusters caught Hitler, and then three shadows walk up to them (between them and the cameras), and three swords are raised to the light, hinting to Musketeers. Note: Not my original idea, just an idea I really, reeeeeaaaaally like. Do ya'll like it? Yes No Captain's Idea The Ghostbusters return to the Segewick Hotel to deactivate the Proton Pack. Once they walk off, the lights turn off and reveal glowing silhouettes of The Beatles. WINTER Worm's Eye View of James Bond running through a dark hall TO THE MAGIC Shot of a gymnasium full of teenagers cheering like in "Smells Like Teen Spirit" HAS TAUGHT YOU Close-up of Ash Ketchum's hand catching a Pokéball YOU KNOW ABOUT HISTORY Shot of a STOP sign getting scratched through by Freddy Krueger's claws MOST EPIC THING ON YOUTUBE SINCE DEATH BATTLE" ~The New York Times Joke BTS clip of Peter saying "We've been doing this for 5 years now." IS… Quick montage of clips from the last 30 battles Season 5 Logo Announcer: "(whispering) Epic Rap Battles of History!!!" Do ya'll like it? Yes No Results Which idea do ya'll like the best so far? Frankie's 1st Idea Frankie's 2nd Idea Frankie's 3rd Idea Wach's Idea Cave's Idea Joseph's Idea WildBlueBird's Idea Alan's Idea Captain's Idea Category:Blog posts